Family Unite
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Danielle, Kuphulu, Ratchet, Mark, and Alisa get some unexpected, yet welcomed visitors. Triple crossover with Ben 10/Transformers/Justice League and written by guestsurprise per request of Windblazer Prime, so please, no flames.


**guestsurprise wrote this one per request of Windblazer Prime, who owns Danielle, Alisa, and Mark. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and The Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

 **I only take credit for posting this story.**

* * *

 **Family Unite**

Danielle, Kuphulu, Alisa, Mark, and Ratchet were resting under the moonlight sky when they heard a rustle from the bushes. They turned and saw there were two figures coming from the darkness. Ratchet immediately stood up, but the figures stopped.

"Don't be afraid. We mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, do you not recognize me?" The man asked as he came out and into the light. Danielle gasped and ran and hugged him! It was The Question, but his real name was Vic Sage! He was her adoptive brother!

"Uncle Vic!" The kids laughed as they ran to give him a huge hug.

"Hey guys! My, you all have grown!" He smiled. Ratchet also smiled and walked forward to give him a handshake.

"It's been a while Vic, how have you been?"

"I'm fine. Huntress and I were in the neighborhood and we wanted to stop by," he said softly. Huntress came forward and gave them all a friendly greeting and a smile as she introduced herself. Once they were all introduced, they all began to settle down.

"You both are welcome to come and sit with us!" Danielle smiled.

"Sorry, but we have to go on a mission soon, so we can't stay."

"Vic, you have a burn on your arm; where did you get that?" Kuphulu asked as he gently began to dress it with some of his bandages.

"It's from the mission we were on."

"You know you need to be more careful," Ratchet warned.

"I'm old enough to know that, Ratchet."

"Enough mouthing off young man or do you need to change into your Cybertronian form and we go a few rounds," Ratchet teased.

"Shhh! We don't want the Justice league Members to hear you!" Vic chuckled.

"You mean that none of the Justice League members know that you're part Cybertronian and Anodite?" Danielle asked.

"Of course not. Only Huntress knows. I showed her my special skills the other day in battle!"

"And I have to admit I was a bit shocked at first," she giggled.

"And not only that, but she ran away from me and I had to change into my Cybertronian form to catch her!" He laughed.

"I wasn't that bad!" She huffed.

"You weren't after I kissed you," he smiled. She blushed a bit and then she gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"But I promised I would not tell anyone," she added.

They all had a laugh when Danielle decided to go into her Anodite form to fly up and give Ratchet a kiss on the cheek. Her Anodite form made Vic's smile fade and he felt a small tear form. It caused him to remember Shadow Striker.

"Vic? Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he said as he prepared to go. Ratchet wasn't hearing of it though. He had a strong enough bond with him to know that he was very sad and his heart was breaking. He grabbed his adoptive son and held him to his spark.

"R-Ratchet, put me down!"

"No," came Ratchet's calm response as he rubbed his back. "Stop struggling. It's alright to miss him."

"W-Who!"

"Shadow Striker," Danielle said sadly as she flew up to her adoptive brother and kissed him on his cheek.

"G-Guys! I'm fine!" He gasped as he tried to struggle, but Ratchet only held him closer to his spark. His calm shushing and his beating spark calmed Vic down. Soon he was nothing but putty in Ratchet's hands. Danielle's gentle hugs and kisses helped him too. After a few moments, his tears stopped.

"Thanks guys. I'm alright now."

"We will always be there for you, Vic; please don't stay away too long."

"I won't. I'm actually going to buy a place that isn't far from here."

"Great! Now will you join us for some coffee and cake?" Danielle smiled.

"I really must be going…,"

"Aww, come on, Vic!" Danielle smiled as she pounced on him. Danielle began gently tickling his neck; she always knew how to make him smile. Huntress joined by kissing him gently on his cheeks.

"Alright, alright! I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt!" He chuckled. Ratchet smiled warmly and helped him up. For the next few hours, Danielle and Vic both sat near to their family, feeling the bond growing stronger with each moment.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Windblazer Prime, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
